For decades, strong acids and halocarbon solvent-based compositions were employed in stripping various protective coatings from metal and other substrates. Increased awareness of the detrimental impact of such paint strippers on health and environment, in recent years, resulted in government legislative bodies all over the world restricting and/or prohibiting the use of these materials.
Various hazardous solvents, such as methylene chloride and methyl alcohol, are often included in paint stripper compositions. Since these solvents may cause health and environmental problems when airborne, they are not suitable for use as an aerosol.
There is a need for effective paint stripper compositions which do not contain strong acids, halocarbon solvents, or other hazardous solvents and which may be applied as an aerosol.